


River and Mountain

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Cavemen, Frottage, Hunting, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, the Ris are little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To strengthen the ties between the river and mountain tribes, hostages are exchanged. A demonstration of good will, and a promise of peace.<br/>But in the mountain, Fili misses his brother, especially since this Nori person isn't terribly helpful.<br/>Meanwhile, Kili feels lonely, and tries to find a place for himself near the river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [your_Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/gifts).



> I'm blaming Your_Mother/veraverorum for this  
> She's the one who first said the words "cavemen AU"  
> And since I am weak and desperately in need of something fun and easy to write, this happened

Nori had not once come to hunt with them, and it made Fili furious. The river tribe had said then were giving one of their best hunters, which was why the mountain tribe had given them Kili, Fili’s own brother. He was their very best hunter who never missed his mark. His arrows had often meant the difference between eating or not. But he was near the river now, whereas Nori was with the mountain tribe, useless.

Fili, however, knew that it was important both to keep the tribe fed and to make sure Nori felt welcome. If he didn’t, he might get angry and when he would go back to his family, he would tell them and there might be a war, which wasn’t good for anyone. So Fili decided to try again to get Nori to come with them.

The other man was, as often, lying in the sun, pretending to watch the children but really just dozing off while they played with his hair. He had strange hair, fire hair, as did most of the river tribe. Fili could never decide if he found that beautiful or horrifying. Fascinating, in any case.

“Hey, Nori!” He grunted. “Look here!”

The fire haired man did not even open his eyes, but he smiled briefly, and so Fili knew he was awake.

“Nori! You must wake up!” Fili insisted, kicking the other’s shin lightly. “We must hunt.”

“Not talk,” Nori retorted, his eyes still closed. “Not talk. Sleep.”

That annoyed the younger man who kicked again, a little harder. Fili didn’t care that this damn man didn’t understand. Kili probably didn’t understand either, but wherever he was at the moment, he was certainly trying hard to make himself useful, so the fire haired man should have too.

Nori grinned, and finally opened one eye as he sat up..

“Come hunt,” Fili ordered, miming the gesture of shooting with a bow. “Hunt?”

The fire haired man stared blankly, as if he didn’t understand. Not wanting to give up so easily, Fili pretended to pick something on the ground and bring it to his mouth. “Food?”

That at least Nori seemed to understand. He mimicked the gesture, and repeated the word, as if trying to remember it. And that was progress, because Fili was the first adult to hear Nori make an effort to talk.

“Food,” Fili confirmed, before making a shooting gesture again. “Hunt food?”

Fili did not like at all the way Nori looked at him then. A calculating look, the sort that Fili had seen on other men while trying to decide if a prey was worth the risk or not.

“Trade,” Nori announced. When that only got him a confused look, he grabbed two pebbles on the ground. One he gave to Fili, and the other he kept for himself. “Food,” he indicated, pointing at his own pebble. Nori then put his pebble in Fili’s hand, and took back the one held by the young man. “Trade,” he repeated, and Fili nodded.

So Nori wanted to be given food in exchange for whatever he’d hunt for them. Fair enough. Fili nodded.

“Hunt now,” he said, already trying to decide which bow they could give Nori… he hadn’t come with one of his own, even though the river tribe had good bows… but Nori shook his head.

“Not hunt,” he claimed. “Food. Fili stay!” he added imperatively. “Nori food, Fili stay.”

The fire haired man jumped to his feet then, and went to pick up a strange, small net he had brought with him. He ordered one last time that Fili stayed where he was, then disappeared in the bushes near their cave.

“Where’s he going?” Dwalin asked, coming closer. “You didn’t make him leave, did you? They have your brother, and he’s supposed to stay with us until a whole coming of seasons.”

“I know… I just asked him to come hunt with me, but he said no and… left on his own. D’you think he’ll come back?”

“Better hope so kid, or your brother will have to stay with the river tribe.”

Fili stared at the spot where Nori had vanished, and sighed. He hoped he hadn’t made a mistake, and that Kili wouldn’t have to pay the price of his hot temper.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Nori came back, carrying fruits and berries in his little net, as well as more eggs than Fili had ever seen at once and a few odd plants. He gave the berries to the children, the fruits to Dwalin, and went to the women to try to explain what the other plants were for. He then gave most of the eggs to Gloin, who was bearing and thanked him a lot for such a precious gift. The three eggs he had kept, Nori went to show them to Fili.

“Trade?” He asked with a smile that was too much like a tiger’s to really be good.

Fili didn’t have much to trade for the eggs, as he tried to explain. He hadn’t hunted that day in the end, because his uncle had decided they needed to make spears to hunt deers the following sunrise. Nori listened, clearly not understanding a word of it, and his smiled widened.

“Trade,” he repeated. He put the eggs in Fili’s hand for a brief moment, but took them back and put them on the ground next to them. He then grabbed two handful of Fili’s hair, and pulled the younger man toward him to join their mouth. Fili tried to protest of course, because he’d been told about such things, and he was almost sure that one didn’t put his mouth anywhere on a member of another tribe. But when he opened his mouth, Nori slipped his tongue inside of it, and that shouldn’t have felt nice but it did.

Fili shouldn’t have been disappointed when Nori pushed him away and laughed. _Wasn’t_ disappointed.

“Trade,” the fire haired man sniggered, because saying a few words in his own language. Fili couldn’t understand them, but he understood the way Nori was licking his lips and looking at him.

Maybe the river tribe was on to something with that ‘trade’ idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili feels cold and lonely on his first night with the water tribe.  
> A boy named Ori helps him with that in a way that Kili would not have expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an alternate title for this 'verse would be: the Ris like to kiss people without really asking
> 
> also, as a warning, I don't really have a plot for this, it's just... something that was born of a conversation and an intense need to not work (because I'm a lazy piece of trash /o/) so I don't know if/when there'll be more orz

Kili shivered. From the cold, from exhaustion, from the fear of being alone among strangers he did not understand. Ari, the matriarch of the river tribe, spoke his language of course. She had been born in the mountain tribe, many seasons ago. But she was the only one, and if she was anything like Thorin, she would not have a lot of time to spare for Kili. Beside, she was old anyway, and in that moment Kili would rather have talked to someone young, because he so missed his brother.

He wished Fili were there with him. When the two of them were together, they feared nothing. But Fili was home, and Kili was alone, trying to sleep near a fire that wasn’t his, surrounded by strange fire haired people.

He shivered again, and that attracted the attention of one boy. Kili had noticed him earlier, at the exchange of hostages. He was hard to miss really, prettier than any girl, and he’d tried to hard to look as if he wasn’t upset to see the river tribe’s hostage leave. He was smiling at Kili now. When the dark haired boy tentatively smiled back, the river tribe boy got up and came to join him, taking his bear skin with him.

“Cold?” he asked in Kili’s language.

Kili nodded, and the boy laid down at his side, covering both of them with the bear skin. It was nice and warm, and became nicer and warmer when the fire haired boy pressed himself against Kili’s body.

“Warm,” the boy cheerfully announced, a bright smile on his lips.

Kili shivered again, but it wasn’t from the cold anymore. The boy’s skin was so soft and hot, Kili couldn’t help himself and pulled him closer. The boy hesitated for a second, then smiled again, brighter than before.

“Ori,” he said, tapping his own cheek. He then tapped Kili’s. “Kili.” His cheek again. “Ori.”

“Ori,” Kili repeated, caressing the boy’s cheekbone. “It’s a nice name.”

Ori grinned, either because he had understood that, or simply because Kili had understood. Then, as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do, he put his mouth on Kili’s, pressing their bodies tight together. A thousands thoughts rushed through the dark haired boy, about how this was something lovers did, how he’d just met Ori… but also how nice it felt especially when the fire haired boy licked at his lips, and the hot, burning want Kili felt burning through him a little more with each second. He couldn’t remember ever feeling like this before, and he wanted _more_ of it, though he wasn’t sure what more could be.

Ori must have felt the same. The fire haired boy fumbled with both their pelts to bring more skin together, before climbing on top of Kili who gasped loudly. They both froze at the noise and looked around, but no one seemed to have noticed. It might have ended then, and Kili sincerely feared that Ori would come to his senses. Instead, the other boy joined their mouths again to silence him, and started thrusting slowly.

Kili gasped again, his hands clinging hard to Ori’s back and ass. Trying to pull him closer, faster, a fire burning hot between his legs. Kili panted against Ori’s mouth, trying to push back against the other boy to get more feeling. It was far too hot now under the bear skin, and they were both sweating, but Kili liked it because it made it so much easier for Ori to thrust against him. The dark haired boy felt a sort of desperation growing between them, their mouths meeting more and more messily, his fingers sliding against Ori’s too slick shoulders. Kili whimpered as his entire body tensed and pleasure ran through him, making him fall limp on the ground. Ori kept moving a little longer, the touch of his skin against Kili’s now almost painful in its pleasure, until he too tensed and stopped moving. Kili vaguely felt something hot and wet against his stomach, and he thought that he could hear Ori saying something, but he was falling asleep already, and could not be bothered with anything.

 

When Kili woke up, the sun had already risen, and he was alone near the now dead fire. If not for voices nearby he would have thought the river tribe had abandoned him. And if he hadn’t still been covered by Ori’s bear skin, he would have thought he had dreamed the events of the previous night. Even like that, he wasn’t sure if it had all been real. There weren’t any traces on him of what had happened. Could it be that he’d been so lonely and despaired that he’d just fantasized about that boy? If so, Fili was going to laugh at…

But Fili wasn’t there of course. Kili wouldn’t see him again until a whole coming of seasons, and that was if nothing happened to them. Life could be cruel, and dying was far too easy. Kili might never see his brother again, and that idea was unbearable. It made him want to cry, but he could not. Not among strangers. He couldn’t let them see him in weakness.

Not very long after he’d woken up, Kili was joined by Ori. The boy smiled gently at him, but nothing in his attitude betrayed that anything had happened between them. Maybe Kili had dreamed it all then.

“Hunt?” Ori asked, pointing at Kili’s bow and arrows. “Hunt? Hunt fish?”

“Hunt fish?” Kili repeated, surprised by the idea. Fish was caught with a net, everyone knew that. The mountain tribe didn’t fish often, but they always did it with a net. But if the river tribe had another way of doing things, then Kili would be a fool not to learn from them.

“Hunt fish,” he agreed with a smile. “Ori teach?”

Ori threw him a confused look, not knowing that last word, and Kili did not know how to explain it. The awkwardness did not last long though. Ori grabbed Kili’s hand and pulled him up to his feet. The mountain tribe boy barely had time to grab his weapon before Ori was pulling him fast toward the river.

 

It was possible to shoot fish, but it was hard and different from shooting deers or rabbits. Kili lost most of his arrows and caught only one fish, which he almost lost too because of the current. The fire haired people around him laughed at him sometimes, but there was nothing cruel about it. They laughed at each others’ mistakes too, and tried to help Kili do things better.

Ori in particular corrected his position a few time, and it made Kili shiver. He thought that the fire haired boy’s hands always lingered a little too long on his body, but he wasn’t sure. He also thought that Ori looked at him too much, but so did the others probably. Kili just noticed when Ori did it because he was looking at the boy too.

At noon, the sun became too hot to stay out, so they all went to hide under tall trees. Kili and Ori ended up sharing theirs, and the dark haired boy felt flustered, especially when he saw his companion lie on the floor as if to sleep. Ori looked up at him and said something that Kili couldn’t understand, then made a gesture to invite Kili to lie with him. He obeyed quickly, half because he didn’t know what else to do, half because he’d have done anything to be close to Ori again. Once they were both lying down, Ori smiled and grabbed Kili’s hand, before saying a word. He then waved his own hand, and repeated the word. Just like the night before with his name.

Kili repeated the word, and said “hand” in his own language. Ori nodded, and said the word a few times. Once they both had hand right, Ori moved to head, arms, legs, and all body parts. It was a nice way to spend the hot hours of the day, made even nicer because it gave them an excuse to touch each other. Now Kili couldn’t doubt anymore that Ori’s hands were staying too long on his body. When they started exchanging words for parts of the face, Kili couldn’t resist anymore and he briefly pressed his lips against Ori’s. He felt the other boy smile against his mouth, before pulling him closer, in spite of the heat.

Somewhere behind them, Kili heard laughter. Of course the rest of the tribe could see them, and for a second, Kili felt embarrassed… but only until Ori’s tongue slipped inside his mouth. After that, Kili was too distracted by pleasure to care about anything but the fire haired boy in his arms.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be an hostage after all.

 

 


End file.
